


Memories

by caochon03



Category: Arena of Valor (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: "Anh cuối cùng đã được gặp em sau bao nhiêu kí ức về những điều chúng ta cùng nhau trải qua trong tờ giấy trắng." Anh nói và quỳ xuống, cậu bật cười dần.
Relationships: D'Arcy & Sephera, Dirak/D'Arcy
Kudos: 2





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Chú thích:
> 
> \+ Lời thoại in nghiêng là nội dung thư của D'Arcy.
> 
> \+ Lời thoại gạch chân là nội dung thư của Dirak
> 
> \+ Sephera là con bạn thân của D'Arcy.

D'Arcy là một cậu con trai có một cuộc sống bình thường, phẳng lặng và không có biến động nào. Cho đến lúc cậu vào cấp Ba ở học viện Carano, có một chút biến động nho nhỏ đến với cuộc đời của cậu.

Đó là đầu năm lớp 10, cậu được chọn vào lớp giỏi nhất khối vì sự nỗ lực không ngừng nghỉ trong đợt tuyển sinh nhân tài trước. D'Arcy rất hạnh phúc vì phần thưởng này.

Cậu là một người khá kín đáo và trầm lặng, nên không có nhiều bạn bè cho lắm. Bàn đầu cạnh cửa sổ là chỗ ngồi ưa thích của D'Arcy. Cậu nghĩ nơi đó đủ yên tĩnh để cậu được lặng im vào thế giới của riêng mình.

Học viện mới của cậu ở năm cấp ba có chút thay đổi, đó là trong một tuần sẽ có hai ngày cậu phải đổi phòng học. Học viện của cậu quy định học sinh khối lớp 10 và 11 bắt buộc phải tăng thêm hai ngày học môn tự chọn.

À tiện giải thích thêm cho những người chưa học cấp 3, môn học tự chọn sẽ là một trong những môn chính mà học sinh kém môn đó được phụ đạo thêm để không bị mất căn bản trước khi thi học kì để được lên lớp. Mỗi tuần chỉ học nửa buổi và lớp 10 được chỉ định là chính khoá buổi sáng — chiều tuỳ ban chọn, lớp 12 là sáng và 11 là buổi chiều.

D'Arcy suy nghĩ thật kĩ rồi cậu quyết định lựa chọn môn Ngữ Văn là môn học tự chọn của mình. Cậu là người luôn gặp khó khăn trong việc bộc lộ cảm xúc và cảm nhận văn học nên môn Ngữ Văn lúc nào khiến cậu đau đầu.

Cứ mỗi chiều thứ Hai và thứ Bảy, sau mỗi giờ ăn và nghỉ trưa, cậu đều đến thật sớm để chọn cho bằng được vị trí yêu thích của mình tại lớp tự chọn. Nhưng D'Arcy gặp phải một vấn đề phải nói là... rất bức xúc.

Đó là ngăn đựng bàn của cậu luôn đầy rác.

Hộp đồ ăn, giấy vẽ, bút bi hết mực, li đá đã chảy....

Hẳn là do anh/chị nào đó ở lớp trên để lại. Và lúc nào D'Arcy cũng là người phải dọn dẹp nó.

Điều này khiến cho cậu không cách nào kìm nên lại cơn bực bội của mình cho được, vì cậu là người yêu thích sự sạch sẽ và ngăn nắp.

Tình trạng trên kéo dài được ba tuần nay rồi và D'Arcy không thể nào chịu đựng hơn được nữa. Vào một chiều thứ Bảy, cậu quyết định để lại lời nhắn mang nội dung phàn nàn khiển trách của mình vào trong ngăn bàn.

_"Đề nghị anh chị hãy dọn dẹp rác trước khi đi về."_

Cậu viết ra một mảnh giấy với chữ rất to và rõ rồi gấp lại làm đôi, để lại ở ngăn bàn.

Sau một tuần học, thì đã đến tuần tiếp theo...

Buổi trưa thứ hai, cậu vừa ngồi xuống là nhìn ngay vào ngăn bàn vì cậu tò mò không biết người kia đã lắng nghe chưa.

Hẳn là đã sạch sẽ hơn rất nhiều rồi. Không còn rác hỗn độn bầy hầy như mọi lần, thay vào đó chỉ là một tờ giấy được gấp đôi trông rất gọn gàng. Trên đó có viết chữ khá nhỏ.

"Đọc đi!"

Cậu nhanh chóng cầm nó lên và mở ra xem.

"Cám ơn em đã nhắc nhở. Mà đây là anh nhá, không phải chị đâu.

Soái ca tóc vàng ^^"

Cảm xúc của D'Arcy khi đọc được lời nhắn này là, "...cái quái gì vậy?" Cậu thốt lên.

"Ây da, đọc thư tình kìa!" Sephera từ đâu nhảy ra trước mặt D'Arcy làm cậu giật bắn cả mình rồi luống cuống giấu đi tờ giấy kia. D'Arcy ngước lên nhìn cô gái ba trợn kia với một ánh nhìn đầy sự bất ngờ.

"Làm gì có. Người ta xả rác bậy vô ngăn bàn em đó!"

"Chị mày cũng nghĩ vậy, chứ dòm mày vậy ai mà viết thư cho."

Đây là Sephera, là con bạn thân nhất, đồng thời là người duy nhất luôn chạy đến chơi với D'Arcy. Vì cô sinh trước cậu vài tháng cho nên cứ thích được xưng bằng "chị", cậu gọi cô bằng tên thân mật là "Chị đẹp", và cô cũng gọi cậu là "Tóc bạc". Chỉ có Sephera là người duy nhất khiến cậu không bao giờ có khoảng cách.

Nhưng ngoài cậu, cô này còn có nhiều mối khác, nên cậu vẫn phải ở một mình là chính. Lâu lâu cô lại xuất hiện chỉ để cà khịa cậu vài câu vậy đó.

"Em cũng có ai viết thư cho đâu."

"Ờ, cũng khá đấy nhóc nhá..." Sephera vỗ mạnh D'Arcy, "...mà nhân tiện, mày viết thư làm quen đi. Tao nghe nói lớp học chung phòng này với mình là lớp hội tụ những gương mặt nổi bật nhất học viện đó."

"Có chị mới đi ham vui mấy cái thứ linh tinh đó."

Sephera thở dài, vỗ vai D'Arcy vài cái chán nản rồi bỏ đi.

D'Arcy ngồi suy nghĩ suốt cả buổi, cậu không biết nên trả lời lại con người có-vẻ-day-dưa này thế nào đây. Cuối cùng, cậu quyết định dẹp ý định đó. Dù sao chỉ cần người kia không bừa bộn ngăn bàn nữa là được.

Buổi chiều đẹp trời vào ngày thứ Bảy, D'Arcy quay trở lại bàn học đó và cậu liếc xuống dưới ngăn bàn.

Lại là một đống giấy, nhưng thay vì được gấp thì nó lại bị vò nát vứt lại đó.

D'Arcy thở dài. Cậu kiên quyết viết một lời nào đó mang nặng nội dung cảnh cáo để dạy ra trò một chút.

" _Gửi đến anh nào đó tự nhận mình là soái ca._

_Nếu anh tự nghĩ mình soái ca thật, thì phải đi kèm với đạo đức và nhân cách, tự ý thức mĩ quan chung thì mới xứng tầm với sự đẹp trai của mình. Hi vọng lời này không làm cho anh cảm thấy bị xúc phạm._

_Thanh niên nghiêm túc ^^_ "

D'Arcy để lại tờ giấy gấp đôi như lần trước trong ngăn bàn và ra về.

Trên đường về nhà, cậu cứ mãi suy nghĩ, không biết mình có... nặng lời và làm quá vấn đề không.

Có vẻ như cậu đã có một chút hối hận...

Chiều thứ Hai như thường lệ, D'Arcy lại đến lớp sớm và ngồi vào cái bàn thân thuộc.

Cậu cúi xuống nhìn vào trong ngăn bàn, một tờ giấy gấp đôi chỉnh tề được để lại. Cậu cầm lấy và mở ra xem.

"Gửi em trai sống quá nghiêm túc.

Anh tên là Dirak. Anh không phải anh tự nhận mình đẹp trai, mà mọi người vốn hay khen anh như vậy.

P/S: Nếu em muốn để lại lời muốn nói cho anh, hãy đặt nó vào cái góc nhỏ trong hộc bàn.

Như vậy không còn lo sau 4 ngày sẽ có ai đó thấy được và lấy đi tờ giấy hehehehehehe

Soái ca tóc vàng ^^"

Cảm xúc của D'Arcy sau khi đọc xong vẫn là "...mẹ nó con khỉ gì đây?" Và cậu nghĩ mình cũng chẳng rảnh để viết lại cho tên dở hơi này đâu.

Vậy mà đến cuối giờ cậu lại nghĩ nên để lại vài dòng cho người ta cho phải phép lịch sự.

" _Cảm ơn vì đã không xả giấy rác nữa._ "

Lúc đi ra sân học viện, D'Arcy phát hiện ra Sephera đang đứng chờ cậu ở trước cổng. Vì cùng đường về nhà một khoảng nên cô này hay đứng chờ cậu về cùng.

"Yohhhhh!" Sephera nhí nhố giơ tay lên chào.

D'Arcy mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng.

"Mai kiểm tra tập trung giữa kì đó, mày học gì chưa?" Sephera hỏi.

D'Arcy gật đầu.

"Chị đẹp hỏi học sinh gương mẫu như mày cũng như không."

Cả hai cứ thế cùng bước đi đến trạm chờ xe buýt. D'Arcy đột nhiên lên tiếng hỏi:

"Sephera, chị có biết người tên Dirak không?"

"Hả?! Chú mày không biết hắn là ai hả? Thiệt hay giỡn đó?"

"Giỡn thì hỏi làm gì?"

"À... quên! Mày có bao giờ để ý gì ngoài sách vở đâu! Hắn ta là trùm hội học sinh của học viện mình đó, lớp 12. Tên này siêu cấp quái vật, trùm sò có tiếng. Học siêu giỏi, IQ trên 150, mối quan hệ siêu tốt. Nói chung là người duy nhất mà mới năm nhất đã là hội trưởng đó! Hàng người ta khủng, body trăm múi cuồn cuộn, tóc vàng dài quyến rũ, làn da trắng như gốm sứ, gái nào cũng mê, mày đừng nên đụng." Sephera giải thích.

"Vậy à..."

"Ngoài thành tích học tập và khả năng ngoại giao ra. Chuyện đời tư của hắn đều là bí ẩn." Sephera nói thêm.

D'Arcy không trả lời lại, cậu tiếp tục trầm mặt khiến cho Sephera có chút nghi ngờ. Nàng vỗ vai cậu một cái:

"Này, đừng nói là mày có dính dáng gì đến hắn..." Sephera nhận thấy điệu bộ không bình thường của cậu.

"Làm gì có!" D'Arcy đỏ mặt phản pháo làm cô phải sợ.

Câu chuyện tìm hiểu về tên hội trưởng dở người được kết thúc bằng một cú đánh trống lảng của D'Arcy.

—————

Chiều thứ Bảy, cậu vừa đặt mông xuống ghế là nhìn ngay vào ngăn bàn. Cậu lấy ra từ trong góc một mảnh giấy được gấp siêu nhỏ.

"Em trai lạnh lùng như Băng Nhi sống quá nghiêm túc, em tên gì? Anh có thể là Lăng Phong giúp em bớt giận.

Soái ca tóc vàng ^^"

D'Arcy gục mặt xuống bàn tức mình, cậu không biết là bây giờ biểu cảm của cậu là cười hay mếu. Chắc là ở giữa...

Nếu giờ mà để Sephera thấy được biểu cảm này chắc chắn nàng ta sẽ bảo cậu bị đứt dây neurone thần kinh.

Vì cậu không thích những mối quan hệ hời hợt, nên cậu nghĩ chắc chuyện nên chấm dứt tại đây.

D'Arcy quyết định không trả lời lại lá thư kia.

Và cậu biết là nguyên do chính vẫn là do cậu ngượng, không biết nên phản ứng ra sao.

Thứ Hai hôm sau, D'Arcy bước vào lớp, cậu lại nhìn ngăn bàn, giấy rác thì không còn và cũng không có lá thư nào. Cậu thở dài.

Một tuần đó đối với cậu là một tuần dài ơi là dài với suy nghĩ vẩn vơ đâu đó. Cậu cũng không hiểu sao mình lại xuất hiện triệu chứng hay nhìn bâng quơ ngoài cửa sổ rồi tâm trí cũng bay ra ngoài đó luôn.

Chiều thứ Bảy tuần đó, D'Arcy phát hiện ra một bí mật nho nhỏ của chàng hội trưởng nổi tiếng khắp học viện kia.

Ngày hôm đó, ngăn bàn của cậu lại có vài mảnh giấy bị vò thành cục rồi vứt lại. Không hiểu sao, cậu lại tò mò muốn biết thêm về những mảnh giấy đó. D'Arcy mở mấy tờ giấy ấy ra và cậu vô cùng bất ngờ khi đó toàn là bài kiểm tra các môn 10 điểm.

Đây chắc hẳn là điều của mọi học sinh đều mong ước. Đó giờ cậu chỉ thấy người ta vò những bài kiểm tra 1, 2 điểm chứ chưa bao giờ thấy chuyện 10 điểm mà lại đem đi vứt như vậy.

D'Arcy quyết định để lại một vài lời cho sự ngạc nhiên này của cậu.

" _Tại sao được điểm tuyệt đối mà lại đem bỏ đi?_

_P.S: D'Arcy là tên em, biệt danh của em là "Tóc bạc sớm"._

_Thanh niên nghiêm túc ^^_ "

Sang đến ngày thứ hai tuần sau, D'Arcy lại bắt đầu những cảm xúc chờ mong giờ trưa mau đến. Ăn trưa và nghỉ trưa bán trú xong, cậu liền nhanh chân đi đến lớp học tự chọn.

Điều đầu tiên cậu làm đó chính là kiểm tra ngăn bàn. Như mong đợi, có một tờ giấy để lại ở trong đó.

"Vì anh không thích sự hoàn hảo hiển nhiên.

Thế tại sao em để lại tên cho anh biết?  😁

Soái ca tóc vàng ^^"

D'Arcy lại một lần nữa gục đầu lên bàn. Cậu thực sự thực sự thực sự sắp chết vì tắt thở. Đột nhiên, có người đó vỗ vai cậu một cái thật mạnh.

"Nhóc, gì như sắp chết vậy?" Sephera hỏi to làm cậu giật mình.

D'Arcy rút ra những tờ giấy chiết đưa nàng ta xem, "Đại loại là vậy đó!".

"Ghê luôn, kể chị đẹp mày nghe coi!" Sephera to mắt nhìn chữ mà ngạc nhiên.

"Đại loại là làm những việc ngu xuẩn và không thể quay đầu lại."

"Là sao? Là sao?"

"Chị nhiều chuyện quá, lo chuyện chị đi!"

D'Arcy đập đầu xuống bàn và miễn tiếp chuyện với Sephera đang tò mò kia. Nàng đành hiểu, vỗ vai cậu trai mấy cái rồi bỏ đi.

Hôm đó, D'Arcy quyết định để lại một vài dòng nhắn gửi rồi nhét nó vào một góc của ngăn bàn.

" _Bởi vì tò mò về người có thể úp mở được sự hoàn hảo._

 _Thanh niên nghiêm túc ^^_ "

Như thường lệ, thứ bảy cậu lại quyết dành được chỗ ngồi đó và kiểm tra ngăn bàn. D'Arcy lấy mảnh giấy được nhét ở trong khe ra và hồi hộp mở nó.

"Hoàn hảo ai cũng mong muốn.

Nhưng nó không vui vẻ với người đã nắm chắc nó trong lòng bàn tay.

Thế em còn tò mò gì về anh nữa không?

Soái ca tóc vàng ^^"

Những tuần sau đó kéo dài bằng những mảnh giấy nho nhỏ trao đổi với người nào đó rất nổi tiếng mà đến cái mặt cậu cũng không biết.

Cả hai chia sẻ với nhau những chuyện tầm phào nhất đến nghiêm túc nhất, về đủ thể loại trên trời dưới đất.

D'Arcy nghĩ đây chắc hẳn là niềm vui diệu kì mỗi tuần đến với cậu. Mối quan hệ của 2 người cứ như vậy mỗi ngày, người này nhắn, người kia trả lời, người kia nhắn, người này trả lời, ngày qua ngày, ngày qua ngày, tuy chậm rãi nhưng rất vui.

*

" _Đạt được mọi thứ như điều hiển nhiên với mình không phải là hoàn hảo._

_Hoàn hảo là khi mình đạt được điều gì đó sau bao cố gắng nỗ lực._

_Còn gì của anh để em tò mò không?_

_Thanh niên nghiêm túc ^^_ "

*

"Em chắc hẳn là người rất siêng năng nhỉ?

Có, ví dụ như em hãy hỏi xem tại sao anh lại đẹp trai như vậy?  😁

Soái ca tóc vàng ^^"

*

" _Bởi vì em sinh ra đã không sẵn có những điều may mắn. Nên phải nỗ lực thôi._

_Ờ, vậy sao anh lại có thể đạt đến trình độ "đỉnh kout" của sự mặt dày như vậy?_

_Thanh niên nghiêm túc ^^_ "

*

"Không có đâu, anh ước gì mình được tự do, muốn khiển trách ai thì trách cứ như em vậy là may mắn lắm đó.

*mực đỏ* Này là nói thật đó nha! *mực đỏ*

Anh đâu có mặt dày đâu, này được gọi là khả năng sinh tồn trong chuyện xa mặt cách lòng đó.

Cần không? Để bữa nào anh truyền đạo cho!

Soái ca tóc vàng ^^"

*

[...]

*

" _Hôm nay lớp em phát bài kiểm tra môn Văn, và điểm kiểm tra của em vẫn không thể nào khá hơn được._

_Hận nhất là mấy thằng sinh ra đã giỏi sẵn môn này._

_Em_ **_bất lực_ ** _rồi hu hu hu *khóc ròng*_

_Thanh niên nghiêm túc ^^_ "

*

"Khụ ha ha ha ha, hoá ra vẫn luôn ghen tị với anh đó à.

Môn Văn dễ mà, chỉ cần để cảm xúc  ** thăng hoa ** là được *vỗ ngực*.

Nếu thấy khó quá, hãy chém gió như anh này.  😎

Soái ca tóc vàng ^^"

*

[...]

*

Từ ngày có người bạn qua "thư" không biết mặt kia, cuộc sống của D'Arcy như có thêm những niềm vui nho nhỏ mỗi tuần vậy.

Cậu trở nên vui đời và bắt đầu biết đến những giây phút mong chờ. Hai người chuyển từ giải đáp thắc mắc của nhau sang đến kể những câu chuyện thường nhật cho nhau nghe, rồi còn kể luôn chuyện trong nhà nữa.

D'Arcy nói rằng ba mẹ của cậu cứ đi làm suốt và bản thân cậu ở nhà một mình chán bỏ xừ, Dirak buồn rầu chuyện ba mẹ thì ở nhà mỗi ngày nhưng ngày nào cũng cãi lộn rầm trời làm anh không muốn nói chuyện với họ.

Thời gian cứ trôi qua như vậy, nhưng, D'Arcy bắt đầu lo lắng và cảm thấy bất an trong mối quan hệ này.

Bởi vì, cậu có cảm giác rằng Dirak như người bạn thân nhất đó giờ, khiến cho cậu muốn kể cho anh nghe thật nhiều và muốn nghe thật nhiều chuyện nữa từ anh.

Sau cùng thì khi năm học kết thúc, mọi thứ sẽ kết thúc thôi. D'Arcy tự nghĩ có lẽ mình đã suy nghĩ quá nhiều.

—————

Vào một ngày nọ, D'Arcy và Sephera vẫn như thường lệ sánh bước cùng nhau về nhà. Đột nhiên, Sephera lại đề cập đến vấn đề không mấy hay ho của anh hội trưởng mà D'Arcy đang rất ư là quan tâm.

"Tóc Bạc Sớm, mày biết không. Cái tên hội trưởng hồi đó tụi mình có nhắc đến, gã đó đúng là một gã xấu tính. Không biết là tao đã phải an ủi biết bao nhiêu con tim tan nát vì gã ta..." Sephera kể chuyện tụi bạn cùng mê người con trai kia cho cậu nghe.

"Là sao?" D'Arcy đầy dấu chấm hỏi.

"Mày không nghe gì thiệt à? Đúng là người tối cổ."

"Ừ ừ, em biết rồi, ai hơn được chị đẹp hả, bách-khoa-toàn-thư-Sephera?"

"Phải vậy chứ..." Sephera hất tóc đầy tự hào, "...là thế này, hắn là một tên đẹp trai với thành tích học tập kinh khủng và chơi thể thao giỏi, hiển nhiên sẽ trở thành mẫu người lý tưởng của biết bao cô gái. Nhưng không có bất cứ cô nào được hắn chấp nhận cả." Sephera kể từng chút một, mỗi lần có ai đó tỏ tình cho Dirak đều bị hắn từ chối ngay.

"Ờ thì người ta không thích thì người ta từ chối thôi." D'Arcy nhỏ giọng bênh vực.

"Thì đúng là vậy, nhưng hắn còn có một tính cách rất Sở Khanh khác. Không thích người khác thôi đã đành, nhưng hắn luôn đối xử dịu dàng với tất cả các cô gái kiểu như tán tỉnh ấy. Làm người ta thích mình nhiệt tình, rồi xong chuyện, hắn nhẹ nhàng _quất ngựa truy phong_ cho êm xuôi."

D'Arcy im lặng trầm ngâm.

"Nói thiệt, nhiều lúc nghĩ không biết giới tính hắn có bị lệch pha nào không mà sao lắm gái xinh thế mà lại từ chối nữa. Mày biết tao phải làm thiên mệnh thuỷ sư tình yêu cho những con tim thiếu nữ bị hắn mê hoặc... rất đau đầu đó..." Sephera quay qua ôm D'Arcy lắc lắc, "An ủi chị đẹp của mày đi!"

"Chị điên quá, tránh ra!" D'Arcy càng đẩy thì nàng ta càng ôm chặt.

Đêm hôm đó, D'Arcy đã phải suy nghĩ rất nhiều về nhiều thứ, nhưng mọi thứ đều xoay quanh tên xấu tính kia. D'Arcy thắc mắc, có khi nào cậu và Dirak cùng chạm mặt nhau trong sân học viện nhưng không ai nhận ra nhau chăng.

————-

Vào một buổi chiều thứ hai, D'Arcy đi đến lớp tự chọn như thường lệ và cậu nhận được một lời mời bất ngờ mà khiến cậu suy nghĩ mấy ngày hôm nay.

"Em à, hay chúng mình gặp nhau đi. Anh rất muốn được thấy em!"

Soái ca tóc vàng ^^"

D'Arcy thực sự không biết diễn tả cảm xúc lúc này thế nào. Nhưng có lẽ là có chút hạnh phúc, cậu nghĩ vậy.

Cậu đắn đo suy nghĩ tới lui, lòng cậu cảm thấy đỏ mặt vì ngại, cuối cùng lại quyết định để lại tờ giấy thế này.

*

" _Em không thích anh!_

 _Thanh niên nghiêm túc ^^_ "

*

"Đùa thôi, chắc có lẽ anh cũng không thích. ^^

Mà chàng trai như em có một gương mặt thế nào vậy?

Soái ca tóc vàng ^^"

*

D'Arcy không biết, đây là chuyện ngu xuẩn thứ mấy mà cậu đã làm trong cuộc đời này rồi. Có một chút hụt hẫng, ờ nhưng cũng là do bản thân mình tự suy diễn quá nhiều cả mà ra.

*

" _Cũng bình thường à._

_Mà sao hồi đầu chưa giới thiệu anh lại biết em là con trai?_

_Thanh niên nghiêm túc ^^_ "

*

"Ờ ha, nhắc mới nhớ, anh cũng chẳng biết nữa.

Chắc là trực cảm đó, hoặc do... cái chữ "Thanh niên" của em

Soái ca tóc vàng ^^"

*

D'Arcy thiết nghĩ, cũng gần hết năm học rồi, nếu cứ không thẳng thắn với nhau như vậy hoài cũng sẽ khiến cho cậu đau đầu đến chết mất.

Đó giờ cậu ghét nhất là cái gì mập mờ, mà giờ cậu đang phải duy trì mối quan hệ mập mờ với một người mập mờ không kém.

Sau khi suy nghĩ thật nhiều, D'Arcy đã quyết định hẹn một cái để gặp mặt người kia.

Hiển nhiên, với tính cách của Dirak, anh sẽ không từ chối. Còn nhiệt tình chọn cho một địa điểm và thời gian nữa.

Họ đã quyết định thời gian là thứ bảy sau khi kết thúc giờ học, địa điểm là gốc cây cổ thụ ở sân sau học viện.

Điều này khiến cho D'Arcy hồi hộp mong chờ, cậu nghĩ ra đủ kiểu mọi phản ứng, cậu tự thoại đủ mọi câu thoại dở người nhất khi gặp anh.

—————

Và rồi ngày hẹn đã đến, D'Arcy lặng lẽ đứng chờ ở nơi gốc cây ấy từ rất sớm.

Trời hôm đó lạnh hơn thường ngày, hoặc là ít nhất D'Arcy cảm thấy vậy. Thanh cảm xúc của cậu biến đổi đủ thể loại theo thời gian: tò mò – chờ đợi – rối tung – đắn đo – thẫn thờ rồi cuối cùng là buồn bã và hụt hẫng.

Bởi vì cậu đã đứng ở đây cũng đã hai tiếng rồi, trời đã tối hẳn ngay cả tiếng gió cậu còn nghe rõ ràng, mà người kia vẫn chưa đến. Và cậu nghĩ chắc anh ấy sẽ không đến đâu.

D'Arcy lặng lẽ bỏ đi về, người kia đã chơi khăm mình rồi sao.

Cậu tự coi đây chỉ là việc ngu xuẩn nhất mà cậu làm, tự cười bản thân mình vậy.

—————

D'Arcy quyết định bắt đầu một tuần mới thật là mới, đó là trở lại cuộc sống và con người cũ của bản thân. Đây là cách duy nhất cậu cho rằng có thể chuộc lại cho sự ngu ngốc của bản thân mình.

Cậu đến học viện, vào lớp và tiếp tục việc cúi đầu vào sách vở của mình. Và quan trọng nhất là, D'Arcy sẽ tự để bản thân mình không để tâm đến cái ngăn bàn nữa. Dù cho lượng giấy rác bị xả lại trong cái ngăn bàn đó có xu hướng tăng theo thời gian, nhưng cậu chẳng buồn dọn dẹp nó nữa.

Cho đến một ngày, cậu bị Sephera phát hiện ra cái ngăn bàn kì lạ của mình. Nàng cứ hỏi tới hỏi lui kiểu như, "Chị không ngờ người sạch sẽ như mày cũng có ngày bề bộn vậy đó" đến phát phiền, D'Arcy đành miễn cưỡng cúi xuống dọn hết cái đống giấy này.

Và...

Nó đúng là nhiều hơn cậu tưởng tượng đó...

D'Arcy kiếm một cái bao xốp để bỏ hết đống giấy ấy vào rồi quăng một lần cho tiện. Không biết suy nghĩ tới lui thế nào, cậu lại không nỡ.

Cuối cùng, cậu lại ngồi mở từng tờ giấy bị vò thành cục kia ra để xem nội dung bên trong.

Cậu ngồi xếp lại từng tờ từng tờ. Tổng cộng là 80 tờ giấy chỉ với vỏn vẹn dòng chữ "Anh xin lỗi em rất nhiều!" "Anh xin lỗi em rất nhiều!" "Anh xin lỗi em rất nhiều!" "Anh xin lỗi em rất nhiều!"

D'Arcy bối rối, cậu nghĩ đây hẳn lại là một việc ngu xuẩn, đáng lẽ không nên mở ra coi mới đúng.

D'Arcy lặng lẽ xếp tất cả những mảnh giấy đó lại và bỏ vào cặp của mình. Cậu quyết định viết lại cho anh một vài lời và để lại trong ngăn bàn như những ngày trước.

" _Gửi người đã 'cố tình' quên hẹn._

_Thực ra thì anh cũng không cần phải xin lỗi đâu, chỉ là em nghiêm trọng hoá vấn đề quá thôi._

_Thôi thì chúng ta cứ nên như vậy đi._

_Không cần phải gặp nhau làm gì cho khó xử cả hai :) bái bai ^^_

_Thanh niên nghiêm túc ^^_ "

*

"Gửi người mà anh đã quên hẹn.

Thực ra thì anh rất muốn xin lỗi, bởi vì hôm đó anh bận đột xuất đó ><

Thực ra thì...

Anh hi vọng chúng ta lại được như trước.

Soái ca tóc vàng ^^"

Thế là qua ngày hôm sau D'Arcy và Dirak lại như trước, như chưa từng có cuộc hẹn ấy. Nhưng trong lòng mỗi người đều mang trong mình những điều khó nói riêng.

*

Thời gian thoắt cái là đã đến ngày tốt nghiệp. Chủ Nhật là ngày tốt nghiệp của những anh chị năm ba của học viện, tức là lớp 12, cũng là ngày kết thúc năm học.

Học sinh toàn trường được nghỉ hè hai tháng rưỡi để chuẩn bị cho năm học mới. D'Arcy biết rằng, đó cũng là ngày kết thúc mối quan hệ mập mờ của hai người.

Cậu đành biết vậy thôi.

*

Vào chiều thứ bảy, ngày cuối cùng cậu ngồi tại bàn này của lớp tự chọn, cái bàn của hai người, D'Arcy đã nhận được một lời nhắn ngắn gọn khiến cho cậu cũng muốn được thử một lần nữa.

"Gửi người bạn suốt một năm qua của anh, anh rất muốn được chính thức gặp em.

Ngày mai, tại cây cổ thụ sân sau học viện, khi lễ tri ân trưởng thành kết thúc.

Soái ca tóc vàng ^^"

*

Đó là một ngày mà cả D'Arcy và Dirak đều không thể nào quên được.

Ngày hôm ấy, giữa cơn gió mạnh thổi khiến cho những chiếc lá đang dần đong đưa rơi xuống sân học viện, có bóng dáng một chàng trai đang đứng dựa vào gốc cây như đang chờ một ai đó.

D'Arcy bước những bước chân một cách chần chừ đi đến một nơi có chàng trai ấy.

Cậu nghĩ là mình sắp chết thật, cậu nghĩ là tim cậu đang đập loạn xạ đến mức mà nó có thể ngưng đập bất chợt.

Bao nhiêu câu chữ cậu muốn nói đều bị cơn gió thổi thật mạnh vào ngày hôm đó cuốn đi hết rồi. "Trời ơiiii... đẹp trai quá..." D'Arcy thầm nghĩ.

Tóc vàng to và dài, mắt kính, người lực lưỡng và cơ bắp.

**Trời ơi cậu u mê đến chết mê chết mệt rồi!!!**

**Liêm sỉ chẳng còn trong người cậu!!!**

Cả hai chỉ có thể bắt gặp ánh nhìn của nhau, rồi anh nở nụ cười, một nụ cười dịu dàng như cơn gió.

"Chào em!"

"Chào... chào... chào anh!" D'Arcy lắp bắp khi thấy soái ca trong mộng đó.

"Anh là anh chàng đẹp trai Dirak." Dirak giới thiệu bản thân mình.

"Em là D'Arcy, người luôn sống nghiêm túc."

"Anh cuối cùng đã được gặp em sau **bao nhiêu kí ức về những điều chúng ta cùng nhau trải qua** trong tờ giấy trắng." Anh nói và quỳ xuống, cậu bật cười dần, "D'Arcy à, liệu em có đồng ý rằng... em cùng anh đi hẹn hò chứ?"

"Dạ được ạ!" Cậu cười rất to và gật đầu đồng ý ngay, và anh cũng vậy.

Rồi cả hai cùng cười, phá vỡ bầu không khí gượng gạo ấy.

Dirak và D'Arcy bắt đầu một mối quan hệ rõ ràng hơn, kể từ ngày hôm đó.

**-HẾT-**

**Author's Note:**

> Bài hát cho fic này là Memories - Maroon 5.
> 
> MV: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlPhMPnQ58k


End file.
